gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Waddles/Gallery
Season 1 Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Opening mabel waddles.png Opening mabel pig.gif The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 win a pig.png S1e9 waddles in pen.png S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png S1e9 look girls.png S1E9 Mabel guessing Waddles' wheight.PNG S1e9 mabel holding waddles.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png S1e9 knife and fork.png S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9 twins confronting blandin.png S1E9 Dipper angrily pointing.PNG S1e9 blandin camo.png S1e9_watch_malfunction.png S1e9 Dino ref.png S1e9 dipper wants to use time machine.png S1E9 Mabel pointing at Blendin.PNG S1E9 encountering Blendin.PNG S1e9 stole time machine.png S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png S1e9 travel back first.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1E9 Dipper thinking.PNG S1e9 mabel holding waddles cheeks.png S1E9 Dipper lost again.PNG S1e9 mabel and waddles photobooth.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9_mabel_waddles_picture_3.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 Manly Dan son with Shmipper.jpg S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png S1e9_pacifica_drags_waddles.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 mabel happy.png S1e9 bear hug.png S1e9 waddles on back.png S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 dipper and mabel eating.png S1e9 mabe's brain hurts.png S1e9 Mabel Petting Waddles.png Fight Fighters S1e10 stan afraid of heights.png S1e10 mabel with clover sweater.png S1e10 Grunkle Stan with a pair of high heels.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 waddles eating mabel's sweater.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 mabel upside down.png S1e10 stan needs glue.png S1e10 mabel to test stan.png S1e10 stan napping.png S1e10 stan accusing mabel.png S1e10 stan fell over.png S1e10 mabel pacing.png S1e10 cheating.png Summerween S1e12 waddles in costume.png S1e12 mabel with waddles.png S1e12 trick or treating.png S1e12 pig in stomach.png S1e12 Waddles squealing.png S1e12 Waddles with candy in a bowl.png s1e12 end creadits.jpg S1e12 meme1.png S1e12 meme2.png S1e12 meme3.png S1e12 meme4.png S1e12 meme5.png S1e12 meme6.png S1e12 meme7.png S1e12 meme8.png s1e12 end credits cryptogram.png Boss Mabel S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.png S1e13_Time_to_prove.PNG S1e13_Soos_tells_of_tourists.PNG Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Pig lands on Stan.jpg S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1E14 Mabel, Wendy, and Soos laughing.png S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1e14 Spin the pig again!.PNG S1e14 Ready.PNG S1e14 Mabel holding Waddles.jpg S1e14 make the pig talk!.png S1E14 Waddles is a genius.PNG S1E14 Mabel with Dipper's book.png S1e14 Mabel opening with drama.jpg S1e14 side table closer.png S1E14 Stan woke up.PNG S1E14 Mabel and Waddles.PNG The Deep End S1e15 i wish that was me....png S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 This shirt is delicious.png S1e16 waddles eating scorecard.png S1e16 candy kisses.png S1e16 girls at sleepover.png S1e16 i'm gonna wreck it.png S1e16 so crazy.png S1e16 dipper asks girls to leave.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 oh Waddles you scamp.png S1e16 wendy leaves.png S1e16 waddles hungry.png S1e16 waddles glass lick.png S1e16 waddles faces on glass.png S1e16 waddles snacks.png S1e16 waddles leaves.png S1e16 waddles as soos.png S1e16 soos waddles transfer.png S1e16 waddles like a cat.png S1e16 pig brain.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif S1e16 pig brain.png S1e16 waddles on ground.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif Boyz Crazy S1e17 Candy and Waddles.png S1e17 yo what up girl.png S1e17 planning.png S1e17 Dipper happy.jpg S1e17 dippers really happy.png S1e17 Everyone...even Waddles...is a fan!.jpg Land Before Swine S1e18 Rest in peace.jpg S1e18 I got my eye on you.jpg S1e18 Grunkle Stan turn around!!!.png S1e18 Holding hands.PNG S1e18 A tumble off the bridge.PNG S1e18 Waddles is taken.PNG S1e18 Matching sweaters!.PNG S1e18 Hey you!.PNG S1e18 Mabel and Waddles cuddling.jpg S1e18 Your my favourite pig in the whole world.jpg S1e18 Waddles licking Mabel's hand.jpg S1e18 Mabel on her knees.jpg S1e18 Mabel screaming yes.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles posing.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles side step on the counter.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing on the counter.jpg S1e18 Walking on the counter.jpg S1e18 Waddles eating a book.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles taking a picture.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles acting cool.jpg S1e18 Mabel being a pig.jpg S1e18 Waddles being a pig.jpg S1e18 Mabel playing with Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel bumping Waddles.jpg S1e18 Mabel and Waddles dancing.jpg S1e18 Mabel, Stan and Waddles Sleeping.png S1e18 Waddles has been stolen.PNG S1e18 Stolen Pig!.PNG S1e18 Feeding time.PNG S1e18 Tenderly nursing.PNG S1e18 noms.png S1e18being cute and adorable.png S1e18tripping on Mabel and Waddles.png S1e18 Heh heh..PNG S1e18 Mabel on the floor.PNG S1e18 Kicking out.PNG S1e18 Innocent.PNG S1e18 Wizard pig.PNG S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 That's my girl.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 AAAAAAAH!!!!!.PNG S1e18 Waddles stare.png S1e18 Cute Waddles.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 Staying in on a rainy day.jpg S1e19 i dont think youre playing this right.jpg S1e19 Stan calls the kids.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 Waddels as Gideon.png S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 Waddles....PNG S1e20 Back to the corner....PNG S1e20 No more Gideon jr..png Shorts Mabel's Guide to Dating Short7 jog hog.png Short7 work for it.png Short7 Mabels guide to.png Mabel's Guide to Stickers Short8 waddles.jpg Short8 waddles stands.jpg Short8 waddles shoots.png Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 mabel and waddles bf4ever.png Mabel's Guide to Color Short10 The crew.png Mabel's Guide to Art Short11 Waddles sleeping.png Short11 waddles dipper wendy soos caticature.png Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie Short16 welcome to mabel's scrapbook.png Short16 mabels moustache.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 you saw nothing.png S2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png S2e1 pacing.png S2e1 lord mystery ham.png S2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png S2e1 screaming.png S2e1 soos.png S2e1 zombie slime.png S2e1 rounding corner mabel.png S2e1 action girl mabel.png S2e1 this was on disney channel.png S2e1 screaming mabel.png S2e1 lying for your own good.png The Golf War S2e3 who wants stancakes.png S2e3 pines boys watching tv.png Sock Opera S2e4_waddles_sock.png S2e4_mabel_and_waddles.png S2e4_singing_group.png S2e4_wedding_crashers.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6_stan_sees_waddles.png S2e6_waddles_held.png S2e6_abaconings.png S2e6_mabel_dj.png S2e6_dipper_messing_around.png S2e6_waddles_awakens.png S2e6 waddles eats jelly.png S2e6_waddles_after.png S2e6_smart_waddles_appear.png S2e6 Smart Waddles Talks.png s2e6 smart waddles.jpg S2e6_goes_oink.png S2e6_gompers_chew.png S2e6 waddles and gompers.png S2e6_want_to_dj.png S2e6_run_out_door.png S2e6_jetpack.png S2e6_take_off.png S2e6_flying.png S2e6_mabel_window.png S2e6_photo.png S2e6_dipper_wires.png S2e6_potato_hands.png S2e6_fat_little_pig_tummy.png S2e6_mabel_enters.png S2e6_waddles_into_device.png S2e6_waddles_going_to_be_smarter.png S2e6_power_up.png S2e6_mabel_plea.png S2e6_flashback_1.png S2E6.Don't_Forget_to_Remember_Those_Times.png S2e6_flashback_2.png S2e6_flashback_3.png S2e6_waddles_realizes.png S2e6_brain_zap.png S2e6_short_circuit.png S2e6_collapse.png S2e6_barf.png Society of the Blind Eye S2e7 and now.png The Love God S2e9 wompers.png S2e9 mazal tov.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig3.png s2e9 goat and a pig4.png s2e9 goat and a pig5.png s2e9 goat and a pig6.png s2e9 goat and a pig9.png s2e9 goat and a pig10.png s2e9 goat and a pig11.png s2e9 goat and a pig12.png s2e9 goat and a pig13.png Not What He Seems S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 waddles.png S2e11 pig secure.png S2e11 caution waddles.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 waddles chilling on sofa.jpg Miscellaneous Gravity Falls Pines family sketch.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Waddles.png|Waddles in Postcard Creator. PinesQuest- Picture of Waddles.PNG|Waddles in PinesQuest. Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back Waddles.png|Waddles in Li'l Gideon Shrinks Back. HH Waddles car.png|Waddles in Haunted Hunt. Category:Character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries